Childish Letter
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: "Jika mereka masih menganggapmu sebagai putra mereka, kujamin mereka akan datang di upacara kelulusanmu.Mereka akan bangga padamu." My First UryuuNemu. Special dedicated for my beloved sista, Marianne de Marionettenspieler. Mind to Read and Review please?


Kutatap jalanan yang menghampar luas di luar sana. Mataku silau akan cahaya lampu sen yang berkilau dari balik kap mobil. Lautan manusia tumpah ruah di jalanan. Saling memberi selamat atas keberhasilan yang berhasil diraih. Topi toga yang tak jelas lagi pemiliknya berserakan di halaman. Memberi gambaran bagai ironi dalam simfoni yang didengungkan.

Mereka tidak datang. Mereka tidak menganggapku sebagai anak lagi.

.

.

.

Childish Letter

Semua karakter yang saya gunakan di sini milik Tite Kubo, sang komikus Bleach.

Dengan maklumat sebagai berikut: **AU, OOC, Gaje, abal, alay** dan lain sebagainya. Namun, yang terpenting...

**Don't Like**? **Don't Read and Go Away**!

.

Sebuah fiksi yang didedikasikan khusus untuk **Marianne De Marionettenspieler**

Selamat atas kelulusannya, Neesan! Semoga cepat mendapat kerja sesuai bidang yang diinginkan! Semoga nanti, pas udah lulus, hidupnya lebih baik dan mudah menDan... hope u like it! XD

#

Childish Letter

***Camera... Rolling... and... ****READ**** and ****REVIEW**** please?***

#

* * *

"Hi-Hisagi-_san_!"

Langkah **Uryuu Hisagi** terhenti mendengar teriakan **Nemu Kurotsuchi**. Tunggu, mengapa Uryuu bisa dengan cepat mengasumsikan bahwa itu panggilan Nemu Kurotsuchi? Ah, sudahlah. Salahkan intuisi Uryuu yang tajam. Pokoknya, suara halus yang terdengar datar itu khas Nemu. Suara lembut dan sopan yang pasti hanya milik Nemu seorang. Seperti biasa, intuisinya benar sekali. Tak lama, terlihat sosok Nemu tergopoh-gopoh mendekatinya. Tak percuma Uryuu memberhentikan langkahnya di tengah koridor sekolah untuk menunggu gadis manis ini.

Napas Nemu terlihat tersengal-sengal. Peluh sebesar butir jagung melesat turun dari pelipisnya, dan jatuh melewati dagu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Uryuu datar, seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.

"Anu, apakah kau sudah selesai membaca bukuku?" tanya Nemu sopan.

"Ah, buku itu. Sudah. Perlu kukembalikan sekarang?"

"Tidak, eh, maksudku... sebenarnya iya." Nemu memutar otak, mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat, "aku mau membacanya sekarang. Bisakah?" Bagus, Nemu. Sekarang kau memberi sebuah alasan yang terlihat memaksa. Uryuu terlihat tidak enak hati sekarang.

"A-anu, Hisagi-_san_. Ng, sebenarnya aku mau membuat sinopsisnya. Kalau tidak dikembalikan sekarang pun tak apa," kata Nemu, meralat.

Uryuu tersenyum, "Kau butuh sekarang, Kurotsuchi-san? Bisa kukembalikan sekarang, tapi kau mau ke rumahku dulu?"

Nemu menahan napas. Oke, Nemu! Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini! Jangan tolak kesempatan emas ini, jangan biarkan kesempatan ini beralih menjadi kesempatan arang yang dilewati begitu saja!

"Baik. Bisa kau antar aku? Aku tidak tahu arah rumahmu." Nemu mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu," jawab Uryuu, tersenyum.

Uryuu pun berbalik, memunggungi Nemu yang menatap bahu lebarnya dari belakang. Kedua iris coklat kehijauan milik Nemu tetap bersinar datar jka dilihat sekilas. Tetapi, jika kau tilik baik-baik, terlihat suatu secercah emosi yang terlihat di kilat mata hijau indah itu. Secercah rasa sungkan, malu yang bercampur dengan salah tingkah. Agak sulit menggambarkannya. Kalian bayangkan saja, bagaimana rasanya pergi ke rumah orang yang sudah lama kalian taksir. Itu pasti akan lebih mudah.

"A-anu, Hisagi-_san_! Bisa kau tunggu sebentar?" Nemu tiba-tiba memberhentikan langkahnya, lalu fokus pada tas _peach_ besarnya. Tak terlalu lama ia mengaduk isi tasnya yang rapih. Uryuu berjalan mendekatinya, Nemu menyosongnya dengan secuil ekspresi gugup.

"Kau meninggalkan undangan pengambilan rapor di mejamu, Hisagi-_san_," jelas Nemu. Ia sedikit mendongak, agar dapat menikmati keindahan dari kedua iris sebiru langit dan sedalam lautan itu. Uryuu menerima secarik amplop itu dengan senyum getir.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu, Kurotsuchi-_san_."

Nemu memotong, "**Nemu saja**."

"Baik, Nemu-sa—"

"Nemu," sela Nemu tegas, walau tiap nadanya masih di ambang datar dan kelewat sopan.

"Kau juga memanggilku **Uryuu saja**," balas Uryuu, dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Lalu... apakah maksudmu bahwa aku sudah tahu?" Nemu menengadah, menatap wajah Uryuu. Terlihat pemuda berkacamata itu memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian membukanya kembali. Membuat sepasang iris biru yang berkilat teduh disinari sinar jingga sang mentari terlihat.

"Aku tidak butuh undangan itu," jelas Uryuu singkat. Seutas kalimat yang mampu membuat Nemu Kurotsuchi mafhum dan maklum lebih dari apapun.

Bukanlah sebuah rumor bahwa Uryuu Hisagi dan Nemu Kurotsuchi adalah teman dekat. Bukanlah kabar burung bahwa keduanya dekat dan telah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Bukanlah pula gosip bahwa Uryuu dan Nemu saling menjaga rahasia satu sama lain, saling menggenggam rahasia diri dengan kunci di hati, yang membungkam bibir agar tak bocor. Nemu gadis pendiam, sopan, dan datar. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan elegan selalu meninggalkan kesan dalam di hati Uryuu. Membuatnya nyaman mencurahkan kegundahan hatinya.

Maka, semua permasalahan Uryuu, Nemu tampung dengan baik. Tak jarang gadis berkepang itu memberikan solusi yang diterima Uryuu dengan baik. Menghadapi problema Uryuu yang satu ini, Nemu mencoba tenang dan datar seperti biasa. Sama seperti Uryuu, dipejamkannya sepasang mata coklat kehijauan yang indah itu. Terdiam menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan helaian poninya yang rapih.

Uryuu merupakan buah cinta dari Nanao Hisagi dan Shuuhei Hisagi. Wajahnya memang mirip dengan kedua orangtuanya; serius dan terpelejar. Hampir seluruh potongan tubuhnay diwarisi dari sang ibu, Nanao. Rambutnya yang rapih dan kacamata diturunkan dengan manis dari Nanao. Sementara tubuhnya yang kekar, tegap, dan berotot ia dapatkan dari sang ayah.

Sebetulnya, sebelum Uryuu menginjak bangku SMA, Nanao dan Shuuhei tak sesibuk sekarang. Mereka awalnya menjalani hidup yang seimbang. Antara pekerjaan dan keluarga, keduanya seberat. Setali tiga uang. Semuanya mendadak tidak sama berat ketika Kuchiki & Co. tempat mereka bekerja memberikan promosi naik dua pangkat sekaligus. Tentu saja mereka tak bisa menolak, terlebih selangkah lagi mereka bisa meraih mimpi mereka untuk memimpin perusahaan yang dikankangi keluarga Kuchiki tersebut.

Beginilah jadinya. Uryuu Hisagi tak pernah lagi melihat wajah kedua orangtuanya. Sabtu-Minggu sekalipun. Karena itulah, Uryuu bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang dingin ketika ada hal yang bersangkutan dengan orangtuanya. Kenyataan itu, diketahui Nemu Kurotsuchi dengan baik.

"Uryuu, berapa nilai rata-ratamu?" tanya Nemu, memecah keheingan yang tadi meraja.

"87. Ada apa?" Uryuu balik bertanya.

"Apakah dengan nilai segitu, cukup untuk membuat orangtuamu bangga?" tanya Nemu, tanpa maksud menyinggung sedikit pun.

Uryuu tak menjawab. Ia tahu orangtuanya tak menerima selain nilai sempurna; 9 atau 10.

"Apa artinya kurang 0,3? Lagi pula, 87 kan kalau dibulatkan jadi 90," ujar Nemu tanpa memandang Uryuu. Matanya menatap jalan raya dan sepatunya yang beradu. "Orangtuamu pasti bangga. Bahkan, ketika kudapat nilai rendah, Mayuri-_sama_ masih mencoba mengajariku walaupun dia terlihat sangat kecewa."

"Uryuu ingatlah. Tidak orangtua manapun yang tak sayang pada anaknya, sekalipun kau diperlakukan kasar," Nemu tersenyum simpul mengingat perlakuan sang ayah padanya, "jika mereka benar orangtuamu, maka mereka akan datang nanti saat upacara kelulusan. Tak peduli sesibuk apapun mereka, jika mereka masih menganggapmu putranya, mereka pasti akan datang."

Uryuu tersenyum. Menit berikutnya, tangan kirinya yang tadi berada di samping pahanya bergerak, dan mendarat di atas kepala Nemu, lalu mengacaknya gemas. Nemu mengulum sebuah senyum samar, yang kasat. Sabit simetris di pipinya terukir seiring senyum Uryuu yang mengembang, membuat wajah tampan pria berkacamata itu terlihat teduh. "Terimakasih, Nemu."

Nemu masih mencoba mengatur wajahnya agar tak memerah, namun semua sarafnya menolak hal itu. Kalah pada perang batin membuat kedua pipinya yang halus dan mulus tanpa cacat merona. Mencetak rona merah jambu yang kontras dengan perawakannya yang manis dan mungil. "Sama-sama."

"Kupegang hipotesamu, jika mereka masih menganggapku anak mereka, mereka pasti akan datang ke upacara kelulusanku," kata Uryuu. Nemu hanya menatap wajah Uryuu datar, tanpa ekspresi. Dirinya sendiri tengah sibuk menebak emosi apa yang tergambar di wajah Uryuu. Kesimpulan menurut versinya: tiap guratan yang mengisi tiap inci wajah Uryuu melambangkan keraguan.

Nemu sendiri juga ragu akan teorinya. Namun ia tak ingin mengacaukan hati Uryuu. Ditatapnya lelaki berkacamata yang sedang meremas amplop undangan itu. Ia sendiri tengah bersusah payah memercayai ucapannya, ia tak mau membohongi Uryuu dan membuatnya kecewa.

* * *

Nanao Hisagi menginjakkan kakinya di rumah dengan ekspresi lelah. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya sesaat di atas _love seat_ berwarna coklat muda. Nanao merengangkan sedikit tubuhnya yang remuk setelah diapksa seharian membanting tulang di kantor.

"Oh iya, hari Shuuhei pulang malam karena ada pekerjaan tambahan ya," desah Nanao tanpa sadar, sembari melihat kalender.

"Padahal besok sabtu."

Nanao melepas jasnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian biasa; daster biru muda. Ia beraloh ke dapur, memasak _quick meal_ dengan _microwave_. Sejurus kemudian, sepiring Goopy Carbonara telah tersaji dengan manis di atas meja. Bukannya segera dimakan, Nanao memboyongnya ke ruang kerja, berniat menyantapnya selagi bekerja.

Dasar _workaholic_. Ia bahkan tidak melihat dua carik kertas yang diletakkan di atas meja kerjanya.

* * *

Sabtu pagi, Uryuu Hisagi terbangun tanpa mengerjapkan matanya terlebih dahulu. Rutinitas ngulet yang biasanya selalu dilakukan, kini ia tinggalkan sementara. Dengan mengendap-endap, Uryuu mengintip ruang kerja orangtuanya dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Detik berikutnya, ia mendesah kecewa. Surat yang ia tulis masih terletak di tempatnya semula. Undangan upacara kelulusan pun masih tergeletak di tempat yang sama, tanpa perubahan. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya belum melihat—apalagi menyentuh—dua propertinya.

"Uryuu, sedang apa kau?"

Sebuah suara bariton kontan mengejutkan Uryuu. Ia nyaris terlonjak dan terjerembap. Untunglah meja hias di samping Uryuu menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Me-me-me... meriksa pintu!" jawab Uryuu cepat dan asal. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengatakan seutas kalimat yang petama kali muncul di benaknya. Tak peduli bahwa Shuuhei sang ayah sampai mengernyit heran karenanya. Buat apa meriksa pintu? Toh engselnya masih terpasang dengan baik. Sungguh Uryuu tidak pandai membuat alasan.

"Ja-jangan lupa liat benda di atas meja!" seru Uryuu, sebelum akhirnya ia meraih handuk dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Shuuhei hanya melongo. Lelaki bertato 69 itu menyesap cappucino yang didapatinya dari coffee maker, sebelum akhirnya mendorong pintu ruang kerja. Shuuhei tersenyum melihat Nanao tertidur pulas. Kacamata oval Nanao tergeletak di lantai, sepertinya terjatuh. Nanao sendiri tertidur di atas keyboard laptop yang mati. Beruntunglah Nanao terhindar dari ancaman radiasi. Seraya meletakkan kembali kacamata Nanao di tempatnya, ia melirik _end table_—seperti yang dimaksud putra semata wayangnya.

"_Tou-san_, aku pergi!" Shuuhei tak merespon teriakan putranya. Ia sibuk meneliti dua carik kertas di atas meja. Kertas pertama, undangan untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan.

"87? Hebat juga rata-rata Uryuu." Seukir sabit simetris tercetak di wajah Shuuhei. Ia tersenyum. Bangga atas pencapaian prestasi sang anak. Dibukanya kertas kedua.

Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_ datang ke upacara kelulusanku ya. __Maaf nilainya nggak memuaskan sama sekali. Dresscode-nya formal. Trims. –Uryuu_

Seketika itu, Shuuhei terpekur menatap surat Uryuu. Ia baru sadar, sudah lama sekali sejak ia dan Nanao menghadiri upacara kelilusanUryuu. Mungkin terakhir... ketika Uryuu lulus sekolah dasar. Shuuhei baru menyadari, betapa ia jarang berkomunikasi lagi dengan Uryuu. Betapa ia dan Nanao terlalu sibuk dengan tugas duniawinya, dan memberatkan timbangan pekerjaan. Ia telah mengacuhkan keluarganya sedemikian lama, ia baru sadar.

Ia baru sadar, pasti kasih sayang yang diberikannya pada Uryuu terlalu sedikit.

* * *

Upacara kelulusan dilaksanakan di aula sekolah. Bangku-bangkunya disusun berundak-undak seperti di bioskop, karena pelaksananya pun banyak dan penggembirnya tak terhitung banyaknya. Untuk meramaikan kelulusan siswa SMA Karakura, bazaar pun digelar di lapangan indoor sekolah. Tiap mata telah melirik antusias barisan stand bazaar, siap menyerbunya. Namun mereka harus sabar dulu. Mereka wajib mendengarkan cuap-cuap para petinggi sekolah, dan menyaksikan lima orang murid terbaik di angkatan mereka.

Sebutlah **Shaolin Fong**, **Ryo Kunieda**, **Uryuu Hisagi**, **Ryuuken Ishida** serta **Kaien Shiba**. Merekalah siswa paling teladan dan pintar di angkatan ini. Tepuk tangan membahana ketika mereka berlima menggenggam piala dan piagam penghargaan dengan bangga campur haru dan senang. Ketika turun panggung, Soifon segera menghambur ke pelukan sang ibu, Yoruichi Fong. Begitu pula Ryo, Ryuuken dan Kaien. Larut dalam haru bersama orangtua, sementara Uryuu hanya bisa menatap mereka dalam bisu dan iri.

Uryuu muak dan iri melihat eratnya tali kekeluargaan di antara sahabat-sahabatnya. Melewati pidato panjang kepala sekolah, dan beberapa cara hiburan, Uryuu angkat kaki dari aula. Tak tahan melihat betapa akrabnya siswa lain dengan orangtuanya, walaupun telah SMA. Tetapi, bukankah kasih syang tak mengurut umur?

Uryuu mengasingkan diri di halaman sekolah yang menghadap langsung dengan gerbang sekolah. Dalam diam, ia menimang-nimang piala di tangannya. Plakat yang menandakan ia murid paling teladan kusut ia lipat sekenan hati. "_Buat apa disimpan rapih-rapih? Toh takkan ada yang bangga_..." pikirnya sarkatis.

Sesosok gadis mungil berlari kecil mendekatinya. Uryuu menoleh begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang menuju ke tempatnya. Nemu terlihat susah mendekatinya, apalagi hak sepatunya lancip dan sekali getok dapat membuat kepala bocor. Beruntung langkah Nemu begitu hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan. Ia sampai di depan Uryuu dengan selamat, tidak keseleo seperti yang dikhawatirkan Uryuu.

"Mengapa pergi duluan, Uryuu?" tanya Nemu. Masih dengan gaya sopan dan nadanya yang datar.

Uryuu tak menoleh, maupun merespon. Ia hanya memandangi Nemu, yang terlihat begitu manis dalam balutan mini dress berwarna hitam. Lengannya menggembung, kemudian mengikuti lekuk tangannya yang mungil. _Belt_ mungil berwarna abu-abu dikenakan Nemu di pinggangnyam sebagai pemanis dari penampilan yang sempurna. Choker hitam menghiasi lehernya yang jenjang, cocok dengan anting-anting hitam yang tak menor. Maskaranya pun terlihat natural, tidak menor seperti Mila Rose.

Tanpa berpikir, Uryuu mengukurkan tangannya, meraih tangan Nemu yang mungil dan menggenggamnya erat, Mendekatkannya ke wajahnya, merasakan hangatnya dan aroma Dior yang nikmat. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melepas tangan Nemu.

"Tidak kenapa-napa," respon Uryuu datar. Ia mengacak sedikit rambut Nemu yang disanggul modern, terlihat makin indah ketika berantakan. "Hanya ingin sendiri..."

Hening.

Nemu belum merubah posisinya; berdiri di depan Uryuu yang terduduk di pinggiran bangku halaman sekolah. Ia menatap Uryuu tepat di matanya, menemukan kekontrasan antara biru dengan hijau. "Apa... kau iri karena teman-temanmu yang lain dibanggakan oleh orangtuanya?" tanya Nemu hati-hati. Uryuu tertawa paksa, lalu tersenyum getir.

"Sudah kuduga aku bukan lagi putra mereka..."

"Uryuu—"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangkal aku ini tidak dianggap..."

"Uryuu—"

"Kalau begitu selama ini aku apa?"

"Uryuu—"

"Mainan mereka? Hiasan di rumah atau—"

"Uryuu, dengarkan aku." potong Nemu cepat. Menyilangkan dua jarinya di atas bibir Uryuu, menyuruhnya bungkam agar mendengar ucapannya. Uryuu mengangguk dalam diam, tershihir keindahan kedua bola mata Nemu yang coklat kehijauan. Ia temukan bayangan dirinya di mata Nemu, berhubung jarak mereka cukup dekat. Ah, alangkah senang hati Uryuu bila dapat digantinya nama belakang 'Kurotsuchi' menjadi 'Hisagi'.

"Apa mobil hitam itu mobil orangtuamu?" Nemu menuding sebuah mobil yang parkir tergesa-gesa di depan gerbang. Uryuu hanya bisa bengong menatap mobil Baleno hitam itu. Ya, itu mobil kedua orangtuanya. Ia membenarkan dasinya yang melorot, lalu menyongsong orangtuanya; Nanao dan Shuuhei.

"_Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusanmu, seperti yang kau minta." jawab Shuuhei enteng. Sembari menutup pintu dan mengunci mobil, ia menatap piala beserta plakat yang terlipat di saku jas Uryuu. "Penghargaanmu? Wah, hebat, Uryuu! Kau membanggakan kami!"

"Rupanya kau murid teladan ya?" Nanao tersenyum, menggamit lengan Shuuhei dan menatap Uryuu. Jelas tergambar di wajahnya wanita ini bangga pada Uryuu, putranya.

"_Kaa-san_ bangga padamu, Nak." ujar Nanao. Ia memeluk Uryuu lama, sebuah kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang memang dibutuhkan oleh Uryuu sejak dulu. "Kau anak kami, yang sangat kami banggakan dan sayangi."

Uryuu tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk Nanao dan Shuuhei erat. Seperti yang telah diutarakan. Bukankah kasih sayang itu tak mengenal umur? Siapa saja, tentu menginginkan kasih sayang, bukan? Hal yang didamba Uryuu dan orangtuanya pun terkabul. Ia tatap wajah Nanao dan Shuuhei yang nyaris ia lupakan, yang nyaris yang hapus. Benar kata Nemu. Orangtuanya datang hari ini, mereka masih menganggap Uryuu sebagai anak, anak yang sangat mereka banggakan.

"Oh ya, Uryuu. Kenalkan pada _Kaa-san_ gadis manis yang menatapmu dari halaman itu," Nanao menunjuk Nemu.

"A—?" Uryuu tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Ia pasrah saja saat Nanao mulai mewancarai Nemu, melakukan pendekatan seolah Nemu adalah calon istri Uryuu. Tetapi, Iryuu setuju-setuju saja, berharap malah. Shuuhei menatap sang anak dengan wajah menggoda.

"Katakan, tempat mana yang mau kau pilih untuk bulan madu nanti?" Siku Shuuhei menyodok pinggang Uryuu.

"_Tou-san_!" protes Uryuu dengan wajah merona, menatap sekali-kali ke arah Nemu dan Nanao.

Ya, Nemu benar sekali. Nanao dan Shuuhei memang masih menganggap Uryuu sebagai anak, dan sangat bangga akan prestasi putra semata wayangnya. Senyumm mengembang di wajah Uryuu Hisagi. Terukir sabit simetris yang bahkan lebih indah dari desain arsitektur Antonio Gaudi. Senyuman Uryuu mengiringi terkabulnya dua harapan Uryuu—kembali mendapat kasih sayang orangtua dan...

**Ah, nampaknya Uryuu masih terlalu malu untuik mengakui, harapan kedua itu berhubungan dengan Nemu Kurotsuchi.

* * *

**

**-Owari-**

**#The End#

* * *

**

**Author Note's: **Yes, kembali mempublish fic dengan pairing super jarang #bangga-ditendang

Sudah berusaha tenaga menjwai karakter Nemu yang _stoic_, dan juga Uryuu yang polos-polos-menghanyutkan! Ihihihihi... dan semoga dengan diluncurkannya fic ini, akan makin banyak variasi pairing di FBI tercinta kita~~ Oh ya, ini juga didedikasikan untuk Anne-neesan, Marianne De Maronettenspieler, yang baru lulus kuliah. Semoga Neesan menyukainya! :DD

Lebih dari itu, saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada pembaca yang menghargai fic saya ini. Tinggalkanlah sebuah review, maka saya akan mendo'akan Anda semua. :DD

R E V I E W ?

**Thanks For Reading, Kazekuro Yuka-chan**


End file.
